What are you doing New Year's Eve?
by AnonymousW
Summary: Donna's New Year's Eve plans suddenly include Harvey.
1. Chapter 1

_New fic! The timing is wrong, this is a new year's eve fic but I left my country on the first and am now in Ireland. I hope you'll like it nonetheless. Let me know what you think!_

"And these are the files you will need in half an hour" Donna proudly said, leaving the files on Harvey's office.

Harvey's lips tugged into a smile, glad to see Donna at her usual best. "Thanks Donna" he said, as she started to walk out of his office. "Hey Donna" he called out, making her turn around to face him. "What are you doing for New Year's eve?" he asked. Donna was surprised to hear this question. Throughout the years, they got used to not discussing New Year's plans; she assumed he had some hot date, he assumed she had plans with some jerk and they were both just fine with it. This was the first time Harvey addressed the issue, a week away from that day.

He can notice her shaken by the question, before she answered: "I'm not sure. There's John…but gosh he's getting on my nerves" she naturally said, rolling her eyes, making Harvey giggle. "And there's Karl...I don't know I kind of like him but then maybe it's too soon for New Year's Eve" she continued. She swore she could see his eyes wince before she shakes the idea off her head. He regrets asking her, remembering why he had decided never to so many years ago. He didn't like hearing about her spending it with someone else; sure he always knew she went on dates, but this was different. "And there's this thing my college friends are throwing, you know a big party with a theme and all but I'm not going to that" she finally explained.

"Why not? Sounds fun" he reasoned. "Because…" she paused, thinking of a way to say it without sounding too desperate or lonely. "I'll be the only single one and I'll get the pity look" she admitted. "I'll come with you" he automatically answered. Donna's eyebrows raised in surprise, before she said: "No". There's the shadow of hurt on his face as he pouts: "Come on Donna, we'll have fun". "Don't you have some hot girl to spend New Year's Eve with?" she asked, not meaning to sound as aggressive as she did. "I don't" he stated simply, as she eyed him suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done to Harvey Specter?" she teased. A small smile showed on his face before she asked again: "Seriously Harvey, what's up?" she said, a mix of worry and mocking in her eyes, as she seated herself on the chair facing him.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just sick of the usual, you know?" he said nonchalantly. Donna leaned in on the desk, making Harvey wonder what's going to happen. Her hand reached his face, as her lips tugged into a smile. "What are you doing?" he said, his heart beating a bit faster than usual. "I'm checking if you have a fever" she said, pulling away, her tone as mocking as ever. "Donna" he pouted "I'm serious. If you want, I'll come with you. I get to spend New Year's Eve with you, and you'll have the hottest date on your arm. It's a win-win" he said, not fully aware of his words. She can feel her stomach knot at his words, anxious of the choice she had to make. "What if I don't want you to come with me?" she said her voice shaky, scared that it would reveal too much. "Then" he paused, trying to find the words "I'll stay home and you…you do whatever you want" he said, the helplessness in his voice reaching her.

She looked at him, his brown puppy eyes looking at her, making her heart melt. She wanted to, she couldn't lie to herself, but she knew they shouldn't; they would be crossing a line they've worked so hard to keep. "Alright" she agreed finally, unable to resist how cute he looked. "But I'm sure you are going to change your mind once you know what the theme is" she tried again. "The Great Gatsby" she stated, as a big smile lit his face up. "I was born for this baby" he said, as she rolled her eyes. "No inappropriate touching, you do what I say" she said bossily. "Yes m'am" he answered, "it's a date" he added winking, as she left his office.

Later on that afternoon, Donna's phone rang, as she saw Harvey walking towards her cubicle. "Laura! hi" she answered, a tone of surprise obvious. Laura was her friend from college, the one throwing the party. Harvey leaned on Donna's cubicle, watching her listening carefully before saying: "Yes two people. Yes I'm bringing a date. You'll meet him then" she finally said, before hanging up. "Bitch" she said under her breath, looking at a very entertained Harvey. "She had the guts to double-check if I ticked the right box" she said offended. "Well she's going to cry her eyes out when she sees…" he started, before she cut him: "Come down a floor Harvey", pointing to his arrogance. "Us! I was going to say us!" he said slightly angry. "Oh" she simply stated feeling guilty. "Do you need something?" she asked. "Let me know what I'll be wearing alright? We'll look freaking hot" he said, before turning around and entering his office. Donna smiled, happy to see him invested in this.

As for Harvey, he sat in his office drinking whiskey, secretly excited for his first meaningful New Year's Eve in years.

_I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think. There's obviously more to come, depending on the feedback. _

_Review!_

_-G_


	2. Chapter 2

As New Year's Eve approached, Rachel asked Donna: "What are you plans Donn?" while they were having lunch one day. She was spending it with Mike, having prepared a romantic getaway. Donna paused for a second before saying: "College friends throwing a party". "Oh cool!" Rachel asked excited. "Yeahh" Donna nodded, before her voice went down: "with Harvey". Rachel, who was bringing the fork to her mouth stopped immediately, putting it down. "What? Harvey? Harvey Specter?" she asked, noticing a bit late that her voice was higher than she had intended. "Yes" Donna answered, looking at Rachel's face, full of questions. She told her what had happened, as Rachel repeated in surprise: "He said he wanted to spend it with you? Are you sure he's okay?" she asked, as Donna quickly answered: "I checked for fever believe me, he seemed fine…", making Rachel giggle.

"Isn't it a bit weird for you?" she finally asked. "I mean with your past…" she started, the end of that sentence disappearing. "I know", Donna breathed. "Oh my God Donna! What if he wants to now? Be with you?" she said excited. Donna shook her head, negating her friend's words: "No. I'm not gonna go there. We're just pretending to be together for an evening" she reasoned. "For New Year's Eve" Rachel insisted. "Rachel" Donna said warningly, making her understand she should drop the topic. The rest of the lunch went on smoothly, as the women discussed what to wear.

Later on that day, Donna passed by Harvey's office: "I got our costume ready for tomorrow, be at my place at 6 p.m" she ordered, quickly preparing herself to leave. "Why didn't you take my credit card?" he said surprised, reaching for it in his suit pocket. Donna turned around, a naughty look on her face: "Oh right, here it is" she said, removing it from her dress' pocket. He laughed slightly, before asking: "Why so early? Oh God you're gonna have fun making me try a thousand costumes aren't you?"he asked, as a wide smile grew on her face: "My NYE plans, my rules" she stated. "Just admit you want to see me naked" he flirted, watching a very light of red creep up her face, before her signature eye roll appeared. "Be there at six" she warned, leaving with a smile.

Mike walked into Harvey's office, to find him staring at New York skyline. "Earth to Harvey" he said, drawing him out of his daydreams. "I have the files for the Atkinson case" Mike continued, handing him the files, as Harvey grabbed them and left them on his desk. "Hey can I ask you a question?" Harvey said, intriguing Mike. It was one thing to watch Harvey take a folder and put it without looking at it but something entirely different to see him ask for something so nicely. Mike felt a bit concerned as he sat himself across Harvey. "Sure. Shoot" Mike said. "If you're going to this New Year's Eve party with a woman, should you like, get her something?" he asked hesitantly, as Mike's eyes grew wider. He really wasn't expecting this, Harvey asking him for dating advice. "Aww, who got you so soft Harv?" he had to tease. "Mike" Harvey warned. "Ok ok.." he said trying to stop the mocking. "You could, she would appreciate it" he said, looking at a now more lost Harvey. "Look it can be anything from flowers to jewelry, depending on your girl" he tried to help. "Ok thanks" Harvey answered, pensive. "So…I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Know it all when it comes to women" Mike pushed again. Harvey huffed before saying with a smirk: "I am. In bed" as Mike's face went into a 'yuk' expression. "But this…" he said, his voice disappearing with his thoughts. Mike arranged his posture in his chair: "Oh my God this is serious, isn't it?" he asked, as Harvey tried to keep a poker face. "It is!" Mike drew his own conclusion. "It's different" Harvey stated. "Do I know her?" Mike asked, excited. "Mike, go work, or I'll keep you here on NYE" he threatened. "You wouldn't. You told me I can't do a damn thing alone, and you can't skip NYE with your big plans so…" Mike retorted. "Shut up and go" Harvey ordered, as Mike answered: "Yes loverboy", quickly leaving before Harvey had time to reply.

Harvey spent the rest of the day trying to get some work done and thinking about what to get Donna. When the hour struck 7 p.m. Donna walked into Harvey's office, softly speaking: "Need anything else Harvey? I think I'm gonna head home". She looked a bit tired; the office around the end of the year was always hectic. Despite this tired look, Harvey could still recognize her vibrant character that he's known for twenty years now. "No thanks Donna. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked smiling. She nodded before he spoke again: "What color are you wearing tomorrow?". Her eyebrows quirked in surprise. "Getting a bit too excited Specter? You'll see tomorrow" she teased. "Come on just a hint" he insisted, trying to think of a gift that would fit her dress. "They say anticipation is the key to seduction" she answered, her voice creamier when the offices were empty. "Oh so you finally admit you're trying to seduce me?" he flirted, before she quickly joked: "Please, I've had you wrapped around my finger since day one. Good night Harvey!" she said leaving the office too quickly to hear his faded goodnight.

_Thank you so much for the reviews! Didn't expect such positive feedback. I hope you enjoy this one. I know it's short, but I promise next one will be longer._

_Let me know what you think! Review review _

_-G_


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey walked into Donna's building with a mix of anticipation and anxiety. He reminds himself that he is the great Harvey Specter, just to enable himself to breathe more evenly. He blamed his stress on the fact that he knew he was playing with fire, stepping out of his and Donna's usual comfort zone. He knocks on her door, remembering the last time he was there. The door opened slowly, showing an only-dressed-in-nightgown Donna. Her hair was tied in a loose bun, with an accompanying gold accessory resting between its layers. "Hi" she said, blushing a little as she noticed how little she was dressed. "Come in" she continued, making way for him to enter.

He followed her into her bedroom, trying to remove images of a naked Donna from last time. "Are you ready?" she asked with the excited glow in her eyes he had grown to love. "Tada!" she said, showing him his clothes for the night, ready on the bed. She had prepared a white shirt, navy pants and suspenders, along with a white suit jack, brown shoes and a hat. "Oh God" he says, "you've gone all out haven't you?" he asked, as she nodded happily. "Can't I just wear a three-piece suit?" he asked, hopeful. "Nop, it wouldn't be something new" she explained, walking into the bathroom. "Get dressed, we're running late"

Harvey looked around the room, trying to find Donna's dress. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to know what she would be wearing; plus he really needed to know if had brought a good gift. Donna walked out of the bathroom just as he was buttoning his shirt, allowing a quick glance to his perfect abs. As soon as he put his eyes on her, Harvey simply couldn't look away. She was wearing an emerald dress, loose at the top before it tightens around her waist, showing its perfect shape. It went down to just below the ankle, with a shorter cut underneath this layer. Breathing became even more difficult as she turned her back to him, exposing her freckled back, speaking softly: "Can you zip me up please?"

Donna waited for an answer, only to get Harvey's warm fingers on her cold back and his breath on her neck. She felt the goose bumps rise from her spine upwards with the motion of the zipper, before she turned around and smiled, her eyes meeting his. "Thanks" she whispered, realizing how close they were. Her hands reach for his shirt, doing his last button, before resting a second too long on his torso. She then breaks the contact, reaching for the suspenders, her fingers reaching for his pants where she meant to clip them. Her touch all over his body was making him crazy; he had never reacted to anyone's touch like he did to hers. He decided to crack a joke to diffuse the tension: "Are you trying to remove my pants woman?" he said. Donna smiled devilishly, well aware that this was his coping strategy. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet" she whispered in his ear, standing on the tip of her toes, her body leaning on his.

His hand naturally shifts to her waist, holding it for balance. He inhales her perfume, before she took a step back. "Just let me finish up" she says, putting on her heels and adding red lipstick that Harvey knew would be hard to resist. As soon as she finished, Harvey reached for the pocket of his jeans, now folded on her bed. "Wait. I have something for you" he says, as Donna looks at him with surprise. He was holding a little jewelry box, making Donna joke: "Oh God I let you spend New Year's Eve with me and you're gonna propose?". He laughed lightly, before opening the box, unraveling a golden necklace, with a small pearl at its end. Donna's expression went from teasing to pure happiness, as she struggled with the words. "You didn't have to Harvey" she finally managed to say. "I wanted to" he said sincerely, making it even harder for her to grasp what he did. "Come on let me help you put it" he said, stepping behind her, once again exposing her skin to his breath. As soon as he finished, she turned around to face him, playing with the pearl hanging from her neck. "I love it Harvey. Thank you" she admitted, making him smile that smile which makes her heart melt. "Ready?" she asked. "Yep" he said, offering his arm. "Wait" she says, "we should take a picture". She took her phone quickly and took a picture of them through her long mirror. She then turned around, grabbing the hat and putting it on his fixed hair, their faces inches apart. "Perfect" she softly spoke, taking his arm and walking towards the door.

_Thanks for reading!_

_Short chapter again, sorry! I just prefer giving you small chapters instead of taking too long to update._

_Anyway, let me know what you think :) _

_Waiting for your reviews_

_-G_


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey and Donna stepped out of the car, walking towards the door of what seemed to be a very big apartment. She rang the bell, before turning around to face Harvey with an obvious anxiety on her face. "Hey" he said, trying to calm her. "We look smoking hot" he said, removing his hat. She smiled at him, her hand so naturally reaching to fix his hair. He tries to duck as he always does, before allowing her to have her way. She always did. Just as they shared their intimate eye contact, the door opened behind her, where an overly excited blonde was shouting: "Oh my goshhh Donna is that youuu?" she asked, just as Donna breathed to Harvey: "Keep up with me", and he nodded in understanding. "Laura!" Donna said, turning around to face her friend who ran to give her a hug. "You look so good! Ohhh and this is your plus one!" Laura said, walking towards Harvey with an obvious curiosity. "Harvey" he introduced himself, extending his hand as Laura gagged. "He's such a hottie Donn!" she said, shaking his hand a bit too hard. She entered the house, Donna and Harvey following closely behind. "See? I'm such a hottie" he smugly commented, making her roll her eyes, as she put her hand around his arm.

The theme was perfectly illustrated, the walls covered with appropriate shapes, big lamps; one could really believe they had turned back in time. "The gang is here" Laura said pointing to a group of women and their seemingly bored partners. They all turned around towards Donna and Harvey, their eyes inspecting them closely. Harvey felt Donna's hand slide from his arm into his hand, as their fingers intertwined like they've doing it for years. He notices then how perfectly they fit, but quickly reminds himself it was just a show. His thumb caresses her skin, the circular motion making her look at him and smile.

"Hey guys" Donna said before introducing Harvey to them. They started making small talks, and one of the men asked Harvey what he did. "I work at the same law firm Donna's at" he answered, surprising Donna who expected a "Best closer in New York" answer. "Oh so you two work together? Wait is he your boss?" one of the women asked, the judging tone very clear in her voice. Just before Donna could answer, Harvey quickly spoke: "Title wise yeah. But it's the other way around really; this one is the boss" he said, his hand leaving hers and holding her waist, pulling her close to him. Donna put one of her hands on his back, as the other went to his heart, just resting there. She could feel his heartbeat, their eyes locking. One of the women wouldn't however let it go: "Ouh Donna, going for the boss, I didn't know you were so naughty" she insisted. Harvey could see the discomfort on Donna's face. "I wouldn't be where I am or who I am without her" he finally said, in an attempt to shut them up. "Wanna get a drink?" he asked Donna who nodded, quickly walking towards the bar hand in hand.

As soon as they were at the bar, Harvey removed his hand from Donna's hand, placing it on her lower back as she leaned on the bar, putting her face in her hands. Harvey stepped closer, whispering: "Hey. What's wrong?". His face showed more concern that he'd ever let it show, as she started to raise her head. "It's stupid, I shouldn't have come here, and now I'm making you lie all night and.." she started, before he stopped her, his hand on hers: "Stop. I wanted this. And I haven't lied once since we've been here" he said, the sincerity in his eyes scaring her. "Rose wine and whiskey please" he said to the bartender, his hand caressing her back. "Wine?" she asked taken aback. "You know it makes me slutty" she continued, her tone teasing. "Slutty is good" he flirted, taking a sip of his whiskey, enjoying the burn down his throat. Her mouth went in a loop side smile, as she drank from her glass.

"I don't understand" he finally said, as she waited for him to explain. "You're the strongest most influential woman I know and yet you care so much what they think" he said, pointing with his eyes to the group. "I know..I know, it's just" she said, struggling with words. She looked so fragile now, and all he wanted to do was hold her then kill whoever bothers her or ever did. "I had this profile at school; smart girl, pretty but reckless, and most importantly incapable of any emotions" she explained. He silently waited for her to develop. "It was a joke at the start you know? Donna who doesn't feel anything. But then it started getting too deep, and then there was the Scott story" she said, before noticing she might have said more than she wanted.

"The Scott story?" he asked curiously. It amazed him how there are parts of her life he didn't know anything about. He wanted to though; he would want to know everything about her. "I started dating this guy, and he was…perfect" she started, taking a deep breath. "Smart, witty, handsome, a gentleman" she explained, as a strange feeling started bubbling in Harvey's stomach. He hated hearing her talk about another man so fondly. "And?" he asked, getting a bit impatient. "I broke it off, and it didn't help that image of commitment-phobe I had, especially that nothing had happened; he took it really hard" she finally explained. "Oh. Why did you break up with him?" he asked her then. "I don't know. Perfect is not what I want I guess. Or they must be right and I am really that insensitive" she shrugged, taking too big a sip, a few drops hanging on her lips. "You're not. He just wasn't the one" he answered, before he continued: "Now tell me, what's everyone's deal. I'm sure you have some gossip" he said excited, knowing it would take her mind off of things.

Donna smiled tenderly, knowing exactly Harvey's intentions. "Well Sandra is the one wearing the black dress. She is pretty but gosh, that poor woman has no brain" she started, making Harvey giggle. She passed by each person in that group before reaching Carla. "And Carla she's got it all. Looks, brain, but…" she said, preparing to lower her voice. "Fake boobs" Harvey stated matter-of-factly. "How did you..? Oh I don't wanna know" Donna said. "Master" he then smugly replied, only to be hit on the arm lightly. Harvey took a look at the crowd at the party. There were around 80 people, and he took a quick glance before looking at Donna. "You're the most beautiful woman in this place" he stated. She felt the blood creep up her face before she quickly said: "They're not listening Harvey, you can save that for later". He looked at her with a pout on his face, before he said: "I mean it". She gave him a look that said "thank you" before he removed the glasses of their hands and took hers. "Let's get some food" he said, walking to the food corner. He was getting a little more used to their intertwined hands than he wanted to.

_Soo! party party. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, I really like to hear (read actually!) your opinion._

_Updates every two days, depending on work load._

_Review!_

_-G_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews. For the guest who asked if last chapter was the last party chapter; it isn't. There's actually a few more. Hope you enjoy this!_

By the time Harvey and Donna walked to the food section, the alcohol was starting to kick in. Donna was feeling a bit dizzy, however unsure of whether it was due to the alcohol or Harvey's hand in hers. Mostly, she was really scared of not being able to hold herself; wine really did make her touchier than she dared to be. They both filled their plates, with Harvey putting double the quantity he wanted; it was a force of habit, Donna refusing to order something then eating it from his plate. They sat next to each other at a high table, their legs somehow intertwined. Just as expected, Donna reached for some cheese rolls out of Harvey's table. His hand stopped hers, his voice teasing: "I thought you said you didn't want any". Her eyes widened in surprise, before she put on her signature pout. "Harveyy! Don't be mean, I know you got this for me" she pleaded. "I'll give it to you on one condition" he started, as she waited for him to develop. "You tell me a secret. Something intense" he continued, excited.

She rolled her eyes, thinking about what she could say, as he took the cheese roll and held it. She stood up, his eyes following her trying to guess her next move. She stepped closer to him, too close, her mouth reaching for his ears. "Wanna know something intense?" she said with a sexy voice, as he nodded. "I'm not wearing anything under this dress" she whispered seductively, making Harvey's breathing difficult. It doesn't help that she bends towards his hand, taking a bite of his cheese roll straight out of his hand. He gives her a very flirty look, his eyes immediately traveling to her ass. "Stop looking at my ass Specter" she shot immediately, before he pouted: "You told me that piece of information; you shouldn't expect me not to!"

A big smile grew on her face, before she said carelessly: "You asked for it". Harvey kept looking at her across the table, unable to take his eyes off. Just when his breathing was regulating itself, Donna stood up again, walking close to him. "Let's go back to these clowns, don't want them to think I ran away" she said, before she noticed something on the corner of Harvey's mouth. She stepped so close to him that their faces were inches apart, before she put her index on his mouth, wiping off whatever was there and licking it. "Donna" Harvey breathed in a warning tone. She understood his alarm; she was provoking him, she was playing with fire. "I told you. Wine=slutty" she explained, before she took his hand and walked back towards the group they had left an hour ago.

"Look who's back, Donna and her hotshot date" one of the women said. Donna smiled slightly, ignoring her and participating in whatever conversation was going on. Harvey tried to listen, although his mind kept drifting to the beautiful redhead leaning on him, his arm now around her shoulder, her hand on his back. The couples were discussing their first impressions of each other, as one of the men asked Donna: "What did you think of Harvey first time you met him?" Donna looked at Harvey and said: "I thought he was a handsome arrogant pain in the ass", the tenderness clear in her eyes. "And thirteen years later, I now know for sure that I was right" she joked, making everyone laugh, as Harvey faked a pout. "And he is much more" she added, suddenly standing on the tip of her toes, giving him a quick peck on the lips, one he didn't expect. He tried to keep his calm as much as possible, after all they are supposed to be together, and he had a role to play that night. So he ignores the desperate longing Harvey inside of him and plays the role he wishes he had, the boyfriend.

"What about you Harvey?" Laura asked. Harvey immediately started talking. "I remember the first day I met Donna, back at the D.A's office. I thought she was super hot, and an intriguing woman. I didn't get her you know? I was used to being in control in every situation, but with her…" he said phasing out, "it was different" he continued. "Then one day, I remember you were wearing these brown trousers and a white sexy shirt, and I walked into the office, proud to have won my first case" he said looking at her, before shifting his gaze back to the crowd. "And I broke the news to her, and she looked at me and said: 'Of course you did. You have me'. It seemed so simple, and I knew I was going to be in trouble from that day onwards." he said, as Donna's eyes sparkled with tears, her heart melting. She couldn't believe he still remembered that day so vividly, and it made her happy to know that he did. She hugged him then, his arms wrapping even more tightly around her, as they made everyone around jealous of what they seem to have.

_**Every now and then I see a part of you I've never seen,**_

_**Birds can swim and fish can fly the road is long I wonder why.**_

_**One of these days you'll realize, what you mean to me**_

_**Every now and then I see a part of you I've never seen.**_

_-No Name, Ryan O'Shaughnessy_

_Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think, I know it's a small one, but I'd rather break it down into scenes. Reviews motivate me to update faster, so they would be much appreciated :)_

_-G_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for your kind reviews! Again, another short chapter (sorry sorry!), but I am trying to update as regularly as possible. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to drop a review!_

"Why isn't anyone dancing?" Laura asked, encouraging her friends to walk to the dance floor. Donna took Harvey's hand, the alcohol in her blood making her more impulsive than usual. "Let's dance" she said, dragging him to the middle of the room. Young and beautiful by Lana Del Rey was playing, and Donna put one hand on Harvey's shoulder, as her other held his. His hand went to her waist as he made the effort to keep a certain distance between them. He wasn't sure he could resist her, their proximity scaring him. Donna noticed the distance between them, feeling a bit disappointed. Without noticing, she did a small pout as she said: "Is this a flashback to kindergarten dance?", motioning to the space between them.

Harvey hated seeing her disappointed, but he wasn't in full control of himself and knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. He thought about an excuse, a joke or something witty to say, without sounding too weak. He finally decided to opt for the truth: "Donna, it's hard to…" he started, as she quickly stopped him: "I know" she whispered. She did know what he meant and she knew he was right to be cautious, despite how bad she wanted to be in his arms. It was typical of her, knowing exactly what he means without him needing to say it. It was exactly her ability to do so that made him feel at such ease around her. She was hands down the person who knew him most, even better than he knew himself. This feeling of comfort automatically made him hold her closer, his effort to keep a distance dissipating.

Her arm was now wrapped around his shoulder, her fingers playing with the hair on his neckline. His hand held her by the waist closely, resting on her lower back. "So, are you finally gonna come out and say it?" she asked, mimicking his words from twelve years ago. "Say what?" he retorted, knowing exactly where this was going. "You're into me" she whispered seductively into his ear. Oh he was, he knew he was, it became clearer every day. "Please, you're the one who couldn't resist kissing me earlier" he answered, ignoring the goose bumps on his skin from her breath on his ear. "It was barely a kiss and I was in character" she answered, as he teased her: "Yes you were", pretending not to believe her. She hit him lightly on the chest, before he spun her around and dragged her towards him, her head resting on his torso as his hand lingered dangerously lower than it was.

"Hands Specter" she warned him, her tone more accepting than she wanted. "You're too sexy" he shot back not moving his hand, her cheeks flushed with red from his words and the too many to count wine glasses. "I am" she said confidently, despite the rush she felt because of his words. "It's the going commando thing isn't it?" she teased, making his teeth grit. "It is the damn going commando thing. You're dangerous Paulsen" he agreed, making her smile. "It IS hard" she said, referring to his arousal. "Hew, not fair" he said, a bit ashamed. He thought she would take a step back, the rational Donna would. But fiery drunk Donna was a different one, and he was happy to be the only person around whom she lets her guards down. Her hand left his, wrapping around his neck, as both hands played with his hair, their eyes now locked.

_Hot summer nights, mid July  
>When you and I were forever wild<br>The crazy days, city lights  
>The way you'd play with me like a child<em>

_Will you still love me  
>When I'm no longer young and beautiful?<br>Will you still love me  
>When I got nothing but my aching soul?<br>I know you will, I know you will  
>I know that you will<br>Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Donna suddenly felt like the heroine in the romantic books she used to read when she had the time and energy. She looked into his brown eyes, feeling so much affection for this man, despite the ups and downs they've been through. As for Harvey, he kind of related to the men in romantic movies, and blamed Donna for making him watch so many chick flicks. Donna's hands climbed from his neckline to his hair, her fingers passing through his hair, making his eyes close. "Donnaa" he said, his cheek resting on the top of her hair. "Hmm" she said, her body resting on his, as his arms wrapped tighter around her. Her lips rested on his neck. The mere contact of her lips on his skin made him shiver, as he felt his heartbeat pump out of his chest.

Donna felt the room spinning, the silky contact of his hair on her fingers and his scent sending butterflies to her stomach. The feel of his skin on her lips reminded her of the other time, how she kissed every part of his body from his lips down. She then faced him, their faces inches apart. "Harvey, can you get me a drink?" Donna asked. "Donn, you've had too many" he tried to reason, although he knew it was probably why she was acting the way she was. "I don't care" she said. "You've got me, right?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes. "Always" he whispered, making her breathing hitched, his eyes reflecting the sincerity she loved. "Then can I please get a glass of wine?" she asked. "Yes m'am" he answered, "just wait for me here". Her body felt cold at the loss of contact of his fingers.

Harvey walked to the bar to get Donna and himself a drink, thinking about how amazing his night has been, and staring at the clock that read 11:15 pm. Donna looked around, staring at the crowd, when she heard an old familiar voice: "Donna Paulsen". She stopped dead in her spot, turning towards the source of the voice.

Harvey spotted Donna, walking towards her. Suddenly, he sees a man taking her hand and planting a kiss on it. He felt his blood boil, ready to beat the shit out of him. He then heard Laura, standing next to him: "Shit, Scott is here"

These words were enough to make Harvey's heart tighten, as he stared at a flustered Donna, wondering what his next move will be.

_Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think, as usual :)_

_-G_


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey stared at Donna and Scott from a distance, torn on what to do next. Part of him just wanted to go there and mark his territory, his virtual one. Another was curious enough to want to stand by and watch her interact with him. He wonders if she regrets her decision now, leaving Scott all these years ago. He doesn't realize he's been gritting his teeth until he feels a pain in his jaw. He assesses the situation, realizing he now had two choices: either have them continue their conversation, letting things the way they are supposed to, or go there and play his role. He walked towards them then, knowing that his next move can ruin what was until now a perfect night. He left the drinks at the closest table, before walking as confidently as possible towards Donna.

Donna couldn't believe Scott was standing in front of her. He looked as good as he ever did, hell even better. A mix of feelings submerged inside her; she could still feel their chemistry and his charm after all these years, but a part of her was begging for Harvey to come back. "You look beautiful" Scott said, ever the gentleman. He held her hand and kissed it, making her blush. "Thanks Scott, you look good yourself" she said smiling. "I have missed you" he said. _Boy was he outspoken, _Donna thought. She wasn't used to that kind of straightforwardness anymore, and it was a bit intimidating for her. She struggles with words, unsure how to answer. She hadn't thought about him for years now, but she could never deny how he was the closest thing to a perfect fit for her. "Who are you here with?" he continues when she doesn't answer. "I'm with…" she started before she felt Harvey's hands on her stomach, as he stood immediately behind her, holding her and leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder up her neck.

His move surprised her, making her body rigid before she relaxed back, placing her hands on his, as she melted from his kisses. Harvey then stepped next to her, extending a hand to Scott. "Harvey" he said as casually as possible, his eyes examining him closely. "Scott" the man answered, shaking his hand. "How long have you two been together?" Scott asked immediately. "We met about…15 years ago?" Harvey smiled at Donna, as she nodded. Scott looked at Harvey closely, examining their interaction. "But we've been together for almost a year now" he continues. He could feel Donna anxious by his side, his hand reaching for hers, trying to calm her down. Scott swallowed with difficulty as he tried to speak: "I hope she doesn't break your heart. Take care Donna" he said, walking away.

"Shit" Donna says, turning to face Harvey who grabbed their drinks again. "Are you okay?" he said handing her her drink, his hand wresting on her waist. He was concerned, she could see it in his eyes. "Yeah..yeah I'm fine" she said, taking her wine and chugging it in one shot. "Donna!" Harvey shouted, taking her glass from her hand and putting it on table next to him, turning around just in time to hold her as she was about to fall. "I got you" he said, as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Do you need water?" he asked worried. "Just hold me" Donna whispered, as he held her as close as he ever held someone, his hand sometimes going up to play with her hair. She relaxed into his arms, her head on his shoulder.

"Bathroom" she murmured into his ears. Harvey was confused but led her by the hand anyway, to a bathroom down the hall. "I'll just wait for you here" he said, leaning the door. She stepped closer to him, standing on the tip of her toes. "Are you sure?" she asked seductively, her lips brushing his. "Donna" Harvey said, taking her head in his hand. He felt as if he was fighting a magnetic field, pulling his lips to hers. His thumb brushed her cheek before he whispered: "Not like this"

Donna's lips formed a pout, a confused look showing on her face. "You're drunk, I'm tipsy, you're gonna regret this" he explained. "And you're not?" she asked. "Donna" he begged. Truth is, he wouldn't have regretted kissing her in a million years. But he needed to be the rational one; she wasn't thinking clearly and he didn't want her to resent him for letting her act that way. "Okay" she answered, entering the bathroom. Harvey couldn't discern the look on her face; anger, disappointment, hurt, he really wasn't sure. "Are you ok?" he asked softly. She smiled weakly, "Yes. Can you get me some water?" she asked, leaving him to go get her a bottle of water.

Donna got out of the bathroom feeling much more sober, the water Harvey brought helping immensely. "Can I ask you something?"Harvey said, taking a sip out of his whiskey. "Do you regret leaving Scott?" he asked, taking her by surprise. "Regret..I'm not sure. I wonder if I made the right decision you know?" she said, as a knot formed in his stomach. He nodded. "But then again things happen as they're supposed to" she continued, convinced. "You really believe so?" he asked. "Yeah" Donna answered, before gathering the courage to ask him. "Do you regret anything Harvey?" she asked, watching him wince in pain."I do" he breathed, their eyes locking.

Laura walked towards them, stopping whatever words were coming next. "Come onnn lovebirds, it's the countdown!" she said, dragging them to the center of the room. Harvey and Donna stood in a room full of people, looking at each other like they were the only two there.

_3,2,1, HAPPY NEW YEAR_

"Kiss me Harvey" Donna said with such determination and soberness that Harvey grabbed her face, his lips reaching for hers hungrily. He kissed them tenderly, as she allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth, their contact creating a dangerous mix of wine and whiskey, a dangerous very much representative of their relationship and how they were. She stood on the tip of her toes, her hands holding his suspenders for balance, his around her waist. The pace slowed down before he broke the kiss, leaving one on her nose, then a couple more on her neck, burying his face there.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before Harvey looked at her. "Happy new year Donna" he whispered. "Happy new year Harvey" she repeated. "I want to go to Dad's grave. Can you come with me?" he asked softly. It wasn't a typical after kiss talk, but he looked so fragile asking her that, and Donna was surprised by his request. He didn't visit his dad's grave much, not out of disrespect, but because it hurt him too much. She wanted to be there for him, with him, as he did something that she knew was very painful to him.

"Of course" she said, holding his hand, as they walked out of the apartment into the cold New York night.

_Thanks for reading! I didn't get much reviews on the chapter before but decided to continue anyway. Next chapter will contain flashbacks! if you'd like me to continue, let me know._

_Review,_

_-G_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much for your reviews! This is a chapter I particularly enjoyed writing. I hope you enjoy reading it. The song featured is "Practical Arrangement" by Sting and Jo Lawry. Amazing song, check it out!_

Donna shivered as soon as they stepped out in the streets, before Harvey took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thanks" she said softly, as he opened the car door for her. Harvey got into the driver's seat, turning on the engine, as they shared a comfortable silence. He then took a CD from his side and played it. As soon as the music started, Donna turned towards him: "I haven't heard this song since…" she whispered, as he interrupted her: "Me neither"

_[13 years ago, D.A. office]_

"_So I'll see you tonight son?" Gordon said, stepping out of Harvey's office. "Sure" Harvey answered. Donna smiled faintly, trying to act like she didn't hear their conversation. Donna loved seeing Harvey with Gordon; she saw a different, much more relaxed man in Harvey when he was around him, not to mention how much Gordon loved her. _

"_Here's my favorite girl" Gordon said, walking towards Donna, Harvey following his father. "Gordon" she said, standing up with a big smile, hugging the old man. "Easy there" Harvey teased. "Don't be jealous Harvey. It's no secret I love your father more than you" Donna shot back with her seductive smile. Harvey chuckled, secretly loving how close Donna and his father are. "Why don't you come tonight?" Gordon asked Donna. "Where to?" she asked innocently. "I'm playing at this jazz bar, Harvey's coming and with some luck you might even hear him sing" Gordon answered, making Harvey embarrassed. "Dad" he said, "I'm sure she has a hot date or something" he continued, the bitterness in his voice not escaping his father. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" she answered, making Gordon smile. "I'll see you tonight then" he said, leaving them alone. _

"_No hot date huh?" Harvey said, attempting to joke. "I can reschedule" she answered firmly. Truth was she didn't have a date, and Harvey smiled at how typical of her it was to leave him hanging without an answer. He nodded before saying: "I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something sexy" he added, winking. "Don't I always" she said, sitting back at her desk. _

_[That night]_

"_You look amazing" Harvey whispered into Donna's ear, making her shiver. "You look good too" she answered, as they walked into the bar, his hand resting on her lower back. _

"_Thank you all for coming tonight" Gordon said on the microphone, glancing at Harvey and Donna."I'd like to invite my son Harvey to come on stage and accompany me in this song" he said, as Harvey waved a no with his hand, refusing to move._

"_Come on Harvey!" Donna encouraged. "Don't be such a stuck up" she said. "I can't even sing" Harvey nagged. "You can" she said, as he looked at her with a question on his face. "I've heard you singing in the shower the other time.." she confessed. He stood up then, taking Donna's hand. "Hey, what are you doing?"she asked, as he dragged her to the stage. "If I'm singing you're singing with me" he said, as he took the microphone._

"_Hello I'm Harvey. This is Donna" he said, before they stood facing each other, the microphone standing between them._

_Gordon started playing "Practical Arrangement" on the saxophone, accompanied by the piano and violin as Harvey and Donna started singing._

_Harvey:_

_Am I asking for the moon?  
>Is it really so implausible?<br>That you and I could soon,  
>Come to some kind of arrangement?<br>I'm not asking for the moon,  
>I've always been a realist,<br>When it's really nothing more,  
>Than a simple rearrangement.<br>[…]_

_Donna was finding it hard to focus when he was looking so deep in her eyes, singing the lyrics that seemed to be tailored for them._

_Donna:_

_[…]_

_I respect you and I like you, but I won't accept another  
>Empty promise when some grey and stormy rain cloud hangs above me,<br>When I've heard it all a hundred times from a man who said he loved me.  
>But if we came to an arrangement, a practical arrangement,<br>Then perhaps I'd learn to love you given time._

_Harvey:_

_With one roof above our heads,  
>A warm house to return to,<br>You wouldn't have to cook for me,  
>You wouldn't have to learn to, *a chuckle escaping his lips as she hit him lightly on the arm*<br>I'm not suggesting that this proposition here could last forever,  
>I've no intention of deceiving you, you're far too clever.<em>

_Together:_

_But we could come to an arrangement,  
>A practical arrangement,<br>And perhaps you'd learn to love me given time._

_It may not be the romance that you had in mind_

_Their faces were inches apart, the tension palpable, before Harvey broke it with a whisper:_

_But you could learn to love me, given time._

_[Today]_

"It was a great night" Harvey said, his eyes a bit teary.

"Yeah it was" Donna agreed, as Harvey looked at her. "I'm glad you were there" he said, as she extended her hand to hold his, looking out the window.

"You know every time he called after that night, he'd ask me to sing something. It was so typical of him, and you know I couldn't say no to that man" she said, making him smile. "He did that? I swear this intercom should be a two-way thing" Harvey complained. "Yeah, kept telling me I had a great voice" she continued "and that we should start like a duet thing you and I" she laughed. "We would rock it, you know that right?" he asked her laughing. "Hell yeah! We rock everything together" she said proudly. "We do" he whispered, feeling the warmth of her skin on his, as they shared the rest of the ride in silence.

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think_

_Waiting for your reviews,_

_-G_


	9. Chapter 9

"We're here" Harvey said, turning off the car engine and grabbing the whiskey bottle and shots they bought from an alcohol store on their way. The weather was cold, the streets dimly lit. Harvey wrapped his arm around Donna's waist, as they walked into the cemetery. She stopped on the entrance, cutting a flower from a nearby bush. Donna could feel Harvey's emotions increase as they stepped closer to Gordon's grave. She wasn't sure she could hold her own tears. They stopped when they recognized the rock that said: "Gordon Specter- loving and devoted father and husband".

Harvey took a deep breath, barely whispering: "Hi Dad". He put the bottle of whiskey on the grave, with the shot glasses next to them. Donna bent, leaving the flower next to them. A moment of silence passed, Donna closely standing by him. She then saw him shake his head from left to right, and swore she could see a tear falling down his cheek. "Harvey" she breathed, trying to comfort him. "I wish I told him, you know? I wish I told him I loved him" he said, his words barely audible, his voice shaking as tears fell down his face. "He knew" she said, her hand on his shoulder, trying to make him face her. "I still wish I told him" he repeated, avoiding her gaze. Her hands reached for his face, her thumbs wiping away his tears.

"Do you know how I know he knows?" she asked, as he waited for her to explain. "Because I told him. Every time he called" she said, her voice shaking as well. It broke her heart to see Harvey so vulnerable and sad. "You know a couple of weeks before he passed-" he started choking, "I was talking to him on the phone, and he told me he's inviting us to spend New Year's with him. You, me, Marcus. We never had the chance…" he said, his voice disappearing. "Yes, he told me too" she whispered back, biting her lower lip.

Another silence fell, as Harvey tried to regulate his breath, wiping his tears and turning to face the grave again. Donna held his hand, standing next to him. He looked so pensive, and she wished she could help him somehow. "And he told me that time: maybe I can make you drunk enough to tell her, before it's too late. And when I asked what he meant, he just said: I'll see you soon Harvey" he explained. Donna's heart shrunk. They both knew Gordon was talking about her.

"He's right, you know? I should-" he said, stopping in the middle of the sentence. "If anything were to happen to me Donna, or to you, I would want you to know" he said, turning around to face her. "Harvey" she whispered, not sure if she could take whatever he had to say. "You don't have to say anything" she said. "Donna please. I don't know how to say it, so I'm just gonna come out and say it" he said, the same words from all those years ago echoing in her mind. "I love you Donna. I don't know what it means, where that leaves us, or where we go from here, but I love you" he repeated, his voice a bit louder the second time around. Donna's eyes immediately filled with tears, her mouth trembling. She had waited so long for him to say these words that she stopped believing he ever would. "I finished that sentence the wrong way the other time, I'm not doing the same mistake again" he continued, his hands holding her face. "Okay?" he asked. "Okay" she was finally able to say, a smile forming on Harvey's lips.

"Okay" he repeated, kissing her forehead, before he turned again towards the grave, as her head rested on his shoulder, their fingers intertwined. He then poured three shots of whiskey, leaving one on the grave. "I wish you were here to witness this. Happy new year Dad" he said, raising the shot in the air before turning to Donna, their shots clicking. "Happy new year Donna" he said to her, their eyes locked. "Happy new year Harvey" she repeated.

_You've been on my mind  
>I grow fonder every day,<br>Lose myself in time  
>Just thinking of your face<em>

_God only knows  
>Why it's taken me so long<br>To let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I wanted<em>

_I don't know why I'm scared  
>Cos I've been here before<br>With every feeling, every word  
>I've imagined it all<br>You'll never know, if you never try  
>To forgive your past, and simply be mine<em>

_I dare you to let me be, your  
>Your one and only<br>I promise I'm worthy  
>To hold in your arms<br>So come on  
>And give me the chance<br>To prove I am the one who can  
>Walk that mile<br>Until the end starts_

_One and Only- Adele_

_Final chapter people! Thank you to all those who followed, reviewed, favorite; it's really nice to know you're enjoying it. I hope you like this one too, let me know what you think, and if you have any idea for a fic you'd like me to write, I'd love to hear it :)_

_Thanks again,_

_Review!_

_-G_


End file.
